Purer than White
by Crazy Foxie
Summary: White Day is still here, and the girls of Smash Mansion do not know who to return a present to! Decided by your votes, the receivers were chosen and the potential outcome was set. Final FINAL chapter: Meta KnightxJigglypuff
1. The Problem

**A/N:** This is my first fic, so sorry if it's entirely rubbish – I had to do this in one day since I found out it was White Day today yesterday, which was when I got the inspiration. White Day is a Japanese festival a month away from Valentine's Day.

But I've changed the traditions of White Day by making the women give presents back to the men rather than the men doing it since there's just too many and Valentine's Day was a month ago, so I can't do one now.

Sorry for the lengthy author's note, but these are vital points. This has a crossover with Star Fox, it kind of ended up that way. I'll add another A/N at the end to explain the planned direction of this fic.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Nintendo, the ruler of the gaming universe.

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 1: The Problem /\/\/\/\**

"Thanks for inviting me, by the way. I could do with some sane people to talk to. Goodness, there's only so much of Peppy's complaining and Slippy's incompetence before it really drives you up the wall."

Peach's eyes met the turquoise eyes of the preening vixen. The blue creature gazed around her surroundings of Smash Mansion's cafeteria, now practically empty since a match between Marth and Fox had begun. Square tables of four were scattered across the room with no set pattern at all, similar to the majority of the Smasher's fighting techniques.

Opposite her sat Zelda, who was forking her salad with her mind occupied elsewhere. Peach sat on the vixen's right, fondly watching the latter's bewildered expression with a steaming cup of tea set in front of her and a pink handbag perched near her elbow. On the vixen's left Samus fiddled with her platinum hair idly, opting to eat nothing for today's lunch. Nana was in the distant corner playing a game of some sort with her childhood friend Popo, but other than them, the girls were eating by themselves.

"You're welcome Krystal," Peach said cheerfully. "As the only girls in Smash Mansion, we need a bit of girly advice." Krystal diverted her attention back to the three women, urging them to continue by raising her eyebrows slightly. The chocolate cake placed in front of her had none of Krystal's attention ever since she entered the cafeteria.

"Do you have any idea what day it is today?" Zelda questioned, still prodding her salad with little interest, not intent on eating a single piece.

"The 14th," Krystal stated blankly. Was it a trick question? Was she missing something here?

"14th March is White Day." Samus raised her head, showing cold eyes. "As a galactic wanderer like me, you should know that." Krystal, after a few seconds with her eyes wide open, suddenly slapped her forehead and cringed.

"I completely forgot! It's today, isn't it?" Samus nodded once. She showed no sympathy for her forgetfulness, contrasting with Peach's kinder heart.

"It's only lunchtime, there's still time," Peach encouraged. "There's a shop down the road where you can quickly…" The vixen shook her head, silencing Peach mid-sentence.

"Now I understand why you asked me to come, I have the same problem." Krystal lifted her gaze to Peach, ignoring Samus' gesture of boredom of fiddling with her bangs again.

"The day where you return a gift more expensive to just one of your admirers," Zelda muttered sulkily, stabbing a tomato to make her point. "What happens when you have more than one? Maybe we don't want to hurt other people!" Peach and Krystal raised their heads from their lunch and eyed each other, stumped by the question they were thinking as well. Samus however shrugged in response, leaning back as she did so.

"Easy," she replied nonchalantly. "Don't get more than one admirer or be prepared to hurt them. With Snake creeping round your skirt, you shouldn't hesitate to give him the kick in the face he deserves." Zelda finally glanced up from her bowl.

"You're just mean to Snake. There was no need to fire a missile at him just because he was interested in whether you've ever worn a mini skirt before." Samus grinned in reply, brushing the topic aside with a brush of her hand.

"Yeah, about your problem, girls. Who have you got on your tails?" Samus beckoned Zelda to begin with a single look.

"Exactly a month ago, I received cards from Link and Marth. I don't know who I prefer, to be honest." Zelda blushed, knowing how silly and how unbelievably cheesy it sounded. The other three waited patiently for her to carry on. "You know, they're both nice guys andreally good friends, I don't want to hurt either of them."

Zelda smiled grimly, more to herself rather than to someone in particular. Her delicate hands drummed anxiously on the surface, uncertain as to what the others would say to her troubled confession.

"I'm sure they'll accept whatever comes. They are both good friends with you and with each other, so there shouldn't really be any consequences." Peach reached out to Zelda's hands, easing them until they seemed to relax. Peach withdrew her hands afterwards only to take a sip of her tea.

"I'm jealous of how you have admirers who would be able to make up easily after this minor event," Krystal joked, waving her fork like you would to an orchestra. "I have Panther, Wolf and Fox who all seem pretty intent on receiving my gift – once I've bought it. And you know, they're probably end up killing each other once I choose someone."

Zelda laughed heartilyat Krystal's comment. It was true that she had admirers who were friends, but this whole White Day would ruin their friendship altogether.

"And if you think you have so many admirers to sort out, look at Peach's pile," Samus exclaimed tiredly. "I've seen your desk and it's enough to bury the whole of Planet Zebes." Peach stared at her exaggerated comparison.

"It's only a few people. It's only Mario and Bowser," Peach uttered uncomfortably. Samus raised an eyebrow in surprise at Peach's denials.

"Then what about the cards from Roy, Mewtwo, Snake, Luigi…" Samus listed, Peach flushing redder after every name. Krystal counted them all upon her perfectly manicured nails whilst Zelda grinned sympathetically.

"Mewtwo only gave me a card because he didn't want to give it to anyone else." Peach stroked the handle of her tea cup gently. "They probably decided to give me cards since they want to spar with me or something rather than because of what you're thinking. I've never talked to Snake in great depth."

"And there's no need to," Samus snapped. "He's a perv, and by sending all three of us Valentine's Day cards, that just proves it." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, what do you have against him? He's just a natural with charm, so you can expect him to act that way." Samus rose from her seat, the three eyes following hers.

"I've already got mine sorted out, so there's no point in me staying."

Silence followed Samus' exit, all minds wondering who her 'sorted out' partner was. Was it someone who she liked, or was she just saying that to make her exit from a deeper secret? The eerie stillness was disrupted when Nana approached the group.

"Have you sorted out what you're doing for White Day? Popo's convinced I'm too young to join in. He's gone to watch the match, just like any other bloke." Nana invited herself to sit in Samus' seat, much to the annoyance of Zelda. It was known to Krystal and Peach that Zelda disliked Nana's comments. This had better be quick.

"Yeah, it's a rather difficult decision to make," Krystal carefully commented. "Grown-ups have a lot to sort out considering a lot of men take it so seriously." Nana beamed at her remark.

"I know! The way the Master Hand recruits so many men and so little women, it's no wonder why the turn out this way!" Nana clapped her gloved hands excitedly, giggling at her own comment. Peach's eyes reflected the same opinion as she drank the last from her cup.

If there was one thing about Nana Zelda hated about her, it was her attitude on what other people had to say and the way she could change it somehow to what she thinks. Around Popo, she was fine, but whilst on her own, she was the most arrogant being she had ever met. Zelda forced her lips to curl into a smile, tapping her fork onto the side of her salad bowl to avert her attention from the overly happy surroundings.

"When you become an adult, you become to realise how much larger the world seems," Zelda plainly said, her eyes never leaving Nana's.

"Yeah, there's more you can do, more choice in what you want to do!" Nana hopped out of the seat in ecstasy. "I'll leave you to it, it's not a little girl's conversation, is it?" Nana shook her head, sniggering simultaneously as she went through the double doors that lead to the Arena.

"I hate that girl," Zelda cursed. Successfully not eating a single piece of salad, she got up from her seat and the other two rose with her. "Whatever the case, we need to sort out this whole White Day thing. I have no idea who I'm going to give it to, but I'm sure it'll become clearer later on."

"That's the spirit," encouraged Peach. "Just choose the one person you care about, and consider the consequences later on. It'll all work out. There's only one thing purer than white, and that's love. Don't deny your feelings, girls."

Peach was always so wise when it came to advice, so why did they feel the need to invite me, Krystal thought. Peach was the one with all the answers, everything she needed, and to top it off, she was always so nice to everyone. Krystal hid her thoughts of jealousy by tossing her cobalt hair.

"I have a vague idea who to give mine to, just need to buy it, that's all." The princess smiled innocently, never losing the gleam she always had.

"That's the three of us all sorted out now," Peach concluded. With no notice at all, she whipped out a carefully wrapped present from her handbag. "I had it planned out since last week who to give this to. Hope you girls know what you're going to do, or the day will be gone like quicksand."

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not particularly proud of this, but hope you like it all the same. Yes, I'll be setting up polls for this fic so that you have a chance to vote for who so and so should go with in the next chapter.

I made Nana somewhat a brat since she's like 10 and I find her and Popo rather annoying since they wear eskimo clothes even in the blaring summer. And they're two people who can't seem to leave each other alone. Hence I probably won't write a chapter dedicated to her unless you desperately want me to.

Next chapter is Samus and I've got her all planned out, so I'm planning two chapters ahead. Feel free to review and don't forget to participate in the poll, it'll close on Friday 21st March.


	2. Samus

**A/N:** Hello, I am back. This chapter follows Samus and her rather quick exit in the previous chapter. This was somewhat hard to write, especially the beginning, but I got there!! I'll give you all three guesses who I paired her up with.

Have fun reading!

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 2: Samus /\/\/\/\**

Samus Aran, Galactic Warrior. That was all she believed she was. Raised as an orphan and beginning her career in the military, she often found herself different and more honest than a lot of people, even her girlfriends. With her cold nature and a habit of expressing herself too openly, she frequently found herself intolerant when around men and as a result, chose to keep away from them regardless on what they had to say.

Though she did have a soft spot for one.

Unlike following her girlfriends' likely route to Final Destination, Samus steered herself to the garage of Smash Mansion. It was situated to the left of the front entrance, taking up as much space as a football ground. After all, it had to house three Landmasters, the Halberd, the Falcon Flyer and of course, her starship.

The garage was visibly more worn down than the mansion itself. The roof was creeping with emerald lichen, the brickwork corroded after many years of little attention. The fading doors were open, revealing the wonders of mechanisms and technology within.

Samus' eyes darted around the garage. Strange. The garage door was open, inviting anyone from outside into the building, but there was silence and not a soul was in sight. The air was eerie, as if something or someone was going to jump out at her. The one she was searching for could never be this quiet to save his life.

She gingerly placed a foot into the garage, cautious still of where the uninvited guest was.

She peered around the Landmaster nearest to her, which happened to be Falco's. It could be Fox ruining the other Landmasters since he did mention once (to Link) that he was rather annoyed about the vast number of copycats and how someone called Slippy was gullible enough to make it for them.

Samus shook her thoughts away, remembering Fox was still in his match against Marth. So who _was_ here?

"Hello?" She must have been mad. She had no idea who was here, yet she had disregarded the most vital rule of infiltration: making her presence unknown. Mortified, she shrank into the shadows, even more alert than she was before. She slowly drew out her paralysing laser gun, sensing movement up ahead.

The Falcon Flyer's door opened minutely and an arm poked out, gesturing for Samus to enter the vehicle, before it was withdrawn back into the spaceship. Sceptical, the bounty huntress remained where she was with the gun still poised where the arm had appeared.

She only had to wait a while until the owner of the arm had resigned and stuck his head through the high door.

Upon first sight, people thought Captain Falcon was obsessed with his name, bearing a helmet with a golden falcon and naming his means of transport 'Falcon Flyer' and 'Blue Falcon', however the citizens of Mute City regarded him near enough to a legend.

Samus knew better; he was more than a racer. The names and choice of clothing were only there for maintaining popularity so as to keep his sponsors happy. Samus discovered he was a nice bloke once she actually had some time with him during the induction day and from there Falcon was the only known person to her who wouldn't drive her up the wall. Falcon's lower half of his face and the reflections on his helmet grinned down at her.

"Honestly, I'm not trying to lure you into a trap or something. I'm trying to fix the Blue Falcon at the moment, so I have to do it in here with all my other tools." Beckoning still, Falcon re-entered his spaceship without waiting for a reply. Samus slotted her gun back into its holster, casting away her mixed feelings of relief and humiliation. She effortlessly jumped into the Falcon Flyer and entered the area where the pilot had disappeared.

The Falcon Flyer was similar to the interior of her own starship: cables snaked around the corners of the large, open space where a blue racecar was seated. There were several components of advanced technology scattered around the said vehicle, which Falcon was examining in turn, every now and again shaking his head and disposing of it by throwing it further down the room.

"Blue Falcon's suffered a rather bad race yesterday. Michael Chain improved his car's armour so that it's about as plentiful as yours," the racer explained. He jerked his head to the sides of his racecar, which were both distorted massively compared to its former glory and was smoking pensively. "You never seem to have this problem, but you know, would you fancy helping me?"

It was strange seeing Falcon so lost. Normally he was so noisy and disrupted Smash matches in excitement. He would talk animatedly for hours on end about his spaceship and races with her, since there was no-one else he could talk on equal terms with. True, she knew a lot about spaceships, but racecars were different. But still, this was the ideal opportunity.

"Yeah, sure," replied Samus. "Dunno how they work though – our machines are made in completely different ways." Falcon's reflection on the smoky screen presented her with a satisfied smirk.

"Sure you do. It's just different names and sizes. At the end of the day, they're performing the same functions: speed, levitation, noise."

Samus strolled over to Falcon, picking up a cylindrical tube whilst she was there. She peered down the tube, seeing numerous wires and chunks of metal within.

"This is a G-Diffuser, right?" Falcon arched his eyebrows in response.

"See? These bits and bobs are practically the same." Falcon gently prised the G-Diffuser from Samus' curious fingers and flung it to the scattered pile of useless items. "What were looking for is…I don't actually know, to be honest." He grinned sheepishly at Samus' disbelieving face.

"So you've been searching all this time for something you don't know?"

"No! No, I know what it looks like, but I don't know the name. I've never been one for names. I swear it took me two months to remember yours." This was her chance. This was the moment – the legendary Captain Falcon couldn't repair his car!

"What you need is a mechanic." Samus stood up, Falcon following suit soon after.

"Mechanic? Hell no, they charge at least half of my yearly salary! That's why I have to repair my things myself." He glanced at his car. "The amount of times it gets busted during races and my income would drag me into debt in five seconds flat."

This was it, Samus thought inwardly. She held up a finger to silence Falcon's rant about pricey mechanics in Mute City, then removed her plasma gun from its holster.

"That's the second time you've taken out that thing!" exclaimed Falcon, jumping back slightly and fingering his own gun. Samus smiled at his agitated change of heart, then removed a business card from her pistol's holster. Falcon relaxed as Samus replaced her gun.

"Here. I managed to find you a mechanic some time back, but never had the chance." Samus passed the business card to Falcon.

There's no way he would refuse it, no way. There was no flaw, not even in the cost. She had researched into the average racer's income and compared it with this particular mechanic, being fully aware Falcon would receive a larger income due to Smash matches as well. She watched him as he scanned the card carefully. He _had_ to like her discrete gift. Falcon's eye reflections flashed with shock.

"How did you find this?"

Samus shrugged casually. "Just some contacts. Why do you ask?"

Falcon rested his gaze upon Samus' azure eyes.

"'Cos I've never seen a mechanic who's not stingy. And it's in Mute City as well!" Falcon ruffled her hair with a gloved hand. If it was any old bloke, she would have evaded and snapped his arm with little thought. But this was Falcon; she took it easy on him.

Falcon took one look at the Blue Falcon, then to a door to his right, presumably to the controls. After several minutes of thought, he patted his car affectionately.

"I think it'll be fit enough to travel – it's too much hassle to take the Flyer. Mute City's not particularly far away, and I'm sure we can get directions to the place." Samus liked the way he said 'we'. But she had other things to do.

"We?" Samus questioned. People would be coming out of Fox and Marth's match now, wondering where her and Falcon were and, finding them gone, would probably spread rumours. Falcon hesitated.

"You're coming as well, right?"

"In the Blue Falcon?" she countered. She regretted pinning Falcon like this, but it was necessary for him not to take her too lightly or for people to suspect her disappearance. Falcon's face fell in defeat.

"Guess you're right." He fingered the wing one more time before opening the arched window over the machine's controls.

She didn't want him to go, she knew that. Watching him clamber resignedly into the ship, alone, made her reconsider her actions. There had to be something she could do.

Then she had it.

"Wait," Samus ordered when Falcon had sat in the driver's seat and already closed the window. Falcon rested a hand on the steering wheel, his advanced key poised at its slot. He raised his gaze to Samus, complying with her sudden command.

Samus approached the Blue Falcon, patting it similarly to how he had done a few minutes earlier. The wings were still smoking serenely, releasing its sharp smell innocently. The technicalities inside were twisted and frayed, however it still looked in working order.

"Do you think it'll blow up?" Falcon opened the hood and leaned over. Samus looked up at him beaming.

"I'm wondering whether it'll be fit enough to carry two people." Falcon laughed hollowly, but Samus wasn't listening. She needed to set things right, but she couldn't with some guy being sarcastic, gloating at her attempt. So as a result, she flicked on her power suit and forced her arm cannon into Falcon's chest. He recoiled, ceasing the hilarity immediately.

"OK, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be hostile." Falcon rubbed his stomach. Whilst doing so, he invited with the key an invisible spot for her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but there's no room for the two of us."

That was when she proved him wrong. She leapt acrobatically into the car and upon Falcon's gasp of surprise, she curled herself into a morph ball, landing by the racer's side snugly.

"Piece of cake," Samus' voice rung triumphantly. Falcon burst into genuine laughter.

"Yeah, guess that's one way to go about the problem, as long as you're comfortable." He lifted the ball which was Samus and set her onto his lap, doing up the seatbelt over both her and himself. "It may be broken, but I'll still have to go pretty fast on the motorway," Falcon responded to Samus' puzzled silence.

Now that she was on Falcon's lap, she could see everything inside the Flyer perfectly. The window above them closed and Falcon pressed several buttons, the car starting up with a mellow buzz. A beam of light surrounded the car and with a slip from the steering wheel onto her, she could tell from Falcon's supportive hand that this was normal. She didn't care what rumours would be spread about her, Falcon was all that mattered to her now.

When the light had disappeared, it looked as if it had managed to transport the car out of the Flyer into the garage. Falcon removed his hand on her and placed it back onto the steering wheel again. The garage looked no different to how she had entered it.

No, that box wasn't there by the entrance before. It was positioned near the Landmasters and she knew she definitely didn't see a box there when she thought Fox was in the garage.

And there was only one idiot who would hide in a cardboard box, following after her. He needed to be told to stop chasing her, she didn't even like him!

Falcon steered his racecar towards the still open doors, gradually picking up speed. Without thinking, Samus returned to her former self to poke her tongue out at him, but was greeted with the sudden tightness of the area and a series of yells from Falcon.

The Blue Falcon halted sharply, narrowly missing the beams supporting the doors. Samus guiltily coiled back into her morph ball, Falcon throwing his head back after the quick events.

"Don't do that again. What were you thinking?" Falcon redid the seatbelt to position her back into its safety. He started up the car again and progressed through the grounds of Smash Mansion, leaving the past events behind.

However neither of the two forgot it, even after their trip to the mechanics. Silently, they had to agree they actually liked the closeness and chaos.

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it. Those of you who guessed Falcon, virtual Easter egg for you. The ending was to add a bit of humour to it, but I don't really like it – seems too rushed. Thanks to Unit Fox-Hound for contributing the name of Meta Knight's ship - thanks again!

I was impressed with the number of voters for the poll, I wasn't expecting it to be so popular! Yeah, the winner was Marth! So I'll get started on that for you all.

Chapter after Zelda: Krystal! Please leave a review on what you think and cast your vote for Krystal's man!


	3. Zelda

**A/N:** As promised, I'm back with Zelda's chapter. With Marth winning the poll, I have made this into a ZeldaxMarth chapter. Thanks to Byoshi, who has agreed to be my beta reader, this fic should be even more appealing to you. Hope this is up to everyone's taste and there's a bit of true romance in this! Enjoy!

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 2: Zelda /\/\/\/\**

Peach had gone to accompany Krystal to the entrance, so Zelda went to the fighting grounds alone. The corridors were empty and silent as she progressed through the winding pathways to Final Destination, gradually hearing the echoing sounds of cheers and suspenseful excitement.

Zelda breathed in the animated atmosphere before entering the stands.

These specific seats were for participating Smashers, with the best view and the comfiest chairs. That is, if no one else had got there first. Even in the dim light, she could spot Bowser and Wario leaning over the railing at the front, obstructing the view of whoever was behind.

Ganondorf glanced beadily at her, welcoming her with a toothy grin. Zelda shifted uncomfortably, giving a weak nod before searching the seats to see if any remained. She could only spot rows and rows of heads, all shouting and cheering simultaneously as Fox and Marth battled.

Link, finally realising she was there, waved to her, and she weaved through the Smashers' seats towards him. She spotted Dedede banging Kirby's head in enthusiasm as Fox's yell rang out his death. Falco shook his head lazily, hammering his feet on the chair in front of him idly. Jigglypuff resisted the urge to glare up irritably, but instead opted to converse with Pikachu next to her.

Zelda had to teleport across the row as Falco refused to remove his feet, claiming it was her fault for turning up late. Ness wasn't the slightest bit curious about her sudden arrival as she sat down next to him and Link.

"This match's lasting forever, I tell you," Link joked as Zelda came to sit in the seat he had saved for her. "How was your lunch?"

"Not bad," Zelda replied vaguely. Now that she was here, she could just mull over her thoughts about what to do, how to tell him of her decision.

But he had her full attention.

He raised his sword gracefully to counter Fox's smash attack. The shine of the blade hit Zelda like a dream. Her eyes were only on him, everything else seemed to drift off into nothingness. Even though he was down there, she felt as if he was next to her. His blue hair seemed to ripple through the air like water, his fringe slicing the air effortlessly.

She gave a sigh of admiration. She could just remain here, watching the match, watching Marth. She felt as if she had been daydreaming for a lifetime, but she knew it was only a few seconds as Link brought her back to reality.

"Coming to think of it, it's White Day today, right?"

Zelda turned her gaze onto Link. He remembered! This was bad. How was she going to admit to him she'd rather go with Marth? What if he left her because of this?

Her worries were eating at her, but there was such limited time to respond. Avoiding eye contact, she nodded solemnly. To her dismay, Link noticed this sudden change. She should have guessed, really.

"I never really liked Valentine's Day. It's too peculiar how there's one day in a whole year to give something to someone you love." Link's eyes were on her; she could feel them. She knew they were gentle, but she couldn't help but think they were like needles, stabbing at her repeatedly. "You know, it doesn't even have to be for someone you love."

Now something was definitely going on. Zelda observed Mr Game and Watch's silhouette in front of her determinedly, trying to block out what her neighbour was saying.

But she could hear every word, no matter how hard she tried.

"It could just be a friendly gesture, but the receiver automatically thinks the sender is an admirer," Link continued, almost shyly from the lack of response.

Was he trying to suggest that Marth's Valentine's card was a friendly gesture? She knew it was a sincere card, no matter what Link said. There was only one way to make him realise she liked Marth, not him.

But what would be his reaction? She only had one chance to word it just right.

Zelda's eyes met Link's once again. This could be the last time, she couldn't help thinking. Seeing the murky blue, the golden bangs, was this really goodbye?

"Link, you're a very precious friend to me," Zelda began carefully. Link turned to the match.

"But you prefer Marth, right?" He smiled forcefully. Zelda could feel tears. Not now, not in plain view of everyone. He knew. There was no denying it now.

"Link, I'm so sorry," whispered Zelda.

"What's that?" Link gave an odd look, perplexed perhaps. She could feel a tear roll off her cheek, but before she knew it, Link wiped it with a thumb.

This was even worse. Link running off was bad, but leaving behind the mark of an even greater guilt was deadly. And that face, stop pulling that blank expression!

"You're going to leave because I chose Marth over you. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to turn out this way." Now she was in fresh tears and even if Link had tried, it wouldn't have worked. Instead, he just stared at the torrents of tears flowing down into her waiting hands in astonishment.

"When did I say that?"

Zelda looked up slowly, her wet cheeks reflecting her shock. She wanted to question what he said, what he was implying, however the uproar was immense as the match drew to a close. The blaring noise only confused her even more, what was actually going on?

Ness was rapidly banging his baseball bat on the arm rest, hammering the beat of her heart. Standing up next to Link and spraying feathers everywhere, Pit screeched out in delight, his actions not distracting her. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were screaming, but she could hardly hear them. She just stared into Link's eyes.

As the crowd began to calm down, Zelda could finally talk to Link without feeling the need to shout.

"Do you hate me now b…because I chose Marth over you? You…you said Valentine's cards could be a card of friendship r…rather than love. You m…meant Marth, didn't you?" Between her stammers, she couldn't help but cry even more. Curse these tears!

Before Zelda had known it, Link had embraced her across the arm rest separating them. The busy crowd were leaving the stands now, however only a minority noticed their closeness. They continued to hold each other, even when everyone who was sitting down was leaving through the roofed door.

Over Link's shoulder, she managed to see Snake glance back at her and sigh in defeat. His profile was miserable and hunched, similar to how Zelda was feeling right now. She unintentionally met Meta Knight's amber eyes as his small figure sat upon the doorway's awning, high above the moving crowd, conceiling whatever emotions he had to display with his mask.

"Silly princess," Link laughed. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm not going."

Zelda turned her gaze from the cloaked puffball to Link's hair, breathing in its faint aroma of grass. His strong arms had urged her to hold on, and now she felt as if she couldn't let go.

Regardless of it not being Marth. This was a friendly hug of comfort, and Link knew it.

"I sent you a card out of friendship since I value you most. I wasn't referring to Marth at all." Even though the Hylian's face was not in sight, she knew he was grinning. "You've had your eye on him for a long time, and I knew that."

Had she? Even she was puzzled about her emotions over which friend she would rather spend the rest of her life with. She had preferred to keep both of them as her best friends, but she couldn't help but just imagine what their future would look like, whichever path took her fancy. Was it really that obvious, even though she was completely oblivious of her own feelings?

She lost herself completely and broke into another fresh wave of tears. How much more could she spill? But all her thoughts evaporated as she gripped onto his back and he rubbed hers with consolation.

* * *

Upon winning his match, he had expected Zelda and Link to greet him, congratulate him. Tell him of what they had done throughout the day, what future plans they had. They would all laugh and talk of upcoming matches and arguments, each of them trying to predict the people involved.

But he was not expecting them to be hugging, Zelda pouring buckets whilst Link whispered words into her ear.

With the crowd gone, it was easy for Marth to make his way towards his entwined friends and sit down in Ness' seat. Link noticed and released Zelda unhurriedly. Zelda followed Link's gaze and uttered a small gasp. Just when things were getting better, Marth had just witnessed them together, seemingly having a romantic hug. She had made such a mess of things!

"What did you do? You made Zelda-san cry." Marth wrapped his arms around Zelda's neck, pouting directly at Link. Zelda looked between the two as the latter laughed heartily.

"She's getting worried about nothing. You know what she's like."

Marth quirked an eyebrow and continued to rock gently on the princess' neck.

It was pretty sweet, how someone of such maturity took the most childish way to comfort someone. She could feel the weight of him drifting as he clung on like a lost orphan, gentle as the waves in a tranquil breeze. His hands and garments were still damp from his tiresome match, however she liked it.

"Don't mind if I leave for a while? I need to wash Epona and she's not someone who likes too much company." Link gave a meaningful look to Zelda, then got up from his seat to leave the stands. She didn't stop him.

When he was out of sight, Zelda raised her hands to unchain Marth's interlocking fingers still round her neck. With the Altean's serene eyes now closed, only showing his contentment in holding on, she knew it would be no easy task. It looked as if he was reassuring himself rather than her.

After a long time, he accepted and let go.

"What is it, Zelda-san?" Curiosity was one of Marth's traits. Whenever he was interested in a topic, he would question about it openly regardless of how personal it could be. If things did not go according to plan, Marth would either sulk or shout at anyone who crossed with him, even in the corridor.

However, Zelda found everything about Marth fascinating. Even if he did have mood swings like a girl. He always had something to say, even the most random of things, and his laugh was unforgettable. Medium pitched yet ringing low notes simultaneously, easing whatever troubles she had in a few short seconds.

"It's not Link's fault, I just get confused with the most trivial of things." Zelda saw Marth cock his head enquiringly.

"Confused? About what? Tell me." Marth's eyes were so wide, so bright even in the little light in the room. His tone was soft and calming, but stern and demanding as well.

She abruptly looked away. She could never admit it. Link had left intentionally so that she could give her gift to him without the apprehensive feeling of an audience. He told her during their embrace he would and that everything will work out. Inwardly however, she would have preferred it if he was still here with her; he was her confidence.

Marth turned his head round to try see Zelda's face, but was unsuccessful since her braid dangled over her eye. He patted her shoulder instead, still waiting for an answer.

"We're extremely good friends," began Zelda. She better not screw this one up as well. Marth meant everything to her, she realised that now. "I value both you and Link more than anyone else. But I want to take things seriously…with you. I want to take that step further, and I want to be with you."

Marth was staring at her now, eyes searching hers to see if they were lying. They were deadly serious.

"Step further?" Marth repeated. His eyes were so wide, so mystified, so…

She closed her eyes dreamily and brought her face to his, making contact with her roughened lips. She could feel his lips tighten in shock, soon relaxing as the kiss continued. Wordlessly they explored each other, feeling through their hair, feeling their bodies close to one another.

Her feelings of anxiety had dispersed, as had the surroundings. The arm rest between them seemed to be non-existent, the seats hardly solid. The only ones here were her and Marth, where time seemed to stop and all that mattered was one another. The air was rich with passion and love, and now that they had begun there was no turning back or stopping.

Even if Donkey Kong picked her up and carried her away, that would not stop their longing for each other now. They were unstoppable now.

After a very long time, it could have been hours for all they knew, Marth murmured into Zelda's ear, "We should visit Link, he should have finished washing Epona." Marth gave her a peck on the cheek, then got up from the seat, reaching out his hand to help Zelda up from her own.

She consented and reached out a hand to touch his. Regardless of there being a glove in between, she could feel the heat beneath it. It soothed her, clutching his hand like this. It made her feel as if she would never be alone again, and that he would always be there with her. It was no wonder why Nana and Popo stayed together for so long.

They walked together, talking out of the box and into the corridors of Smash Mansion. They accompanied each other into the grounds, rumours spreading in their wake. Rumours didn't bother Zelda – it was true after all. Still holding hands, they strolled without really thinking into the stables which housed large pets.

"Looking at the pair of you, you've made up," Link commented upon their arrival. He radiated his thrill with a grin and patted Epona with affection.

Marth and Zelda broke their bond, smiling shyly about his quick discovery. Link glanced at the pair.

"If you want, we could all go riding. I managed to wash Marth's horse as well by the time you finished making out."

Zelda incoherently stammered at his remark. They were _not_ making out! Trust him to have the most ridiculous suggestions!

"Sounds great, Link." Marth dragged Zelda after him as he leapt onto his stallion's back. He lifted and sat her in front so she had the majority of the saddle rather than him. Link grabbed his horse's reins and lifted himself onto her back.

"Let's go! It's a friends' day out!" And with the clattering of hooves, they rode out of the stable into the open.

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it. My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! Oh well, more juiciness for you Zelda fans for you out there. Marth doesn't have an official horse, but I just thought he would have one.

As the first chapter of the voting system, hope you liked it and please send a review on what you think of it. The next chapter's going to be FoxxKrystal. The following chapter will be Peach! Cast your vote for whom Smash Mansion's most popular girl should go with!


	4. Krystal

**A/N:** This chapter follows Krystal and her gift for Fox. For those who do not know the Star Fox series, I'm sorry about the overlap. I've tried to make as much connection to SSB as possible. Regardless, please enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to Byoshi who beta-read this chapter too!!

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 4: Krystal /\/\/\/\**

"Do you really think it's right?"

Peach's words wouldn't leave Krystal. She had said them whilst she was walking down to the front entrance with her, and now, even when she had gone, the question still bugged the vixen. Trust her to make her feel guilty of what she was doing.

Krystal hadn't replied to the question, but had diverted the conversation to one about the grounds. She needed to think of the answer in her own time, where there was no Peach there to make her feel even more pathetic. Whenever she was around Peach, everything seemed to dissolve into nothingness and the only thing that glowed was Peach. That was how much she stood over everyone.

The words still echoed in her head even as she walked the way to the store Peach had directed her to. Did she really think that? Did she really think barging into Smash Mansion to give her present was appropriate? Fox would come back to the Great Fox after his day at the Mansion was finished, so why couldn't she wait?

Because she needed to see him. Even if it was only a few hours away from him, she couldn't stand it.

Before she knew it, the gleaming building was in front of her, awaiting her presence. The building was small, most likely to have very little things which would satisfy Fox, but she knew there would not be enough time to go anywhere else before his match finished.

She strolled into the store to be greeted by bright light and busy chatter. There were paratroopas and Gerudos doing their grocery shopping, but she spotted a pair of fairies roaming around the chocolate section.

Chocolate was something Fox would definitely like to have. She was about to pick a box up, then paused. She suddenly remembered he mentioned to her a long time ago that he had liked mint, but thanks to Falco's joke that it contained toothpaste as the main ingredient, Fox had become wary of it.

That wasn't going to be particularly helpful. She withdrew her hand and, passing through the few aisles, she knew it was going to be near impossible to find a suitable present for him.

She browsed the little shelves in the store. There were so many items, so much variety, yet most would not please Fox; he was incredibly fussy, regardless of him claiming that Falco was pickier than him.

What to buy…what to buy…

She knew Fox hated books – he only read books if he wanted to do background research, and even that was a reluctant act. He didn't even read the manual Slippy lent him containing the instructions on how to control the Landmaster. She wasn't there to witness the destruction, but perhaps it was better that way.

He still couldn't control the vehicle, even after possessing one for several years. Peppy often gave him the sarcastic comment, "You're as good as ever in a Landmaster", usually ending up with Fox doing some target training in frustration.

She passed a stand containing maps and smiling to herself, she began to reminiscise her first time in Smash Mansion, when she wanted to be a Smasher. She had wanted to become one so that she could be closer to Fox, to live in this world rather than travel the galaxies, which seemed like a second job to him now. She picked up a map, remembering that day...

* * *

**One year ago...**

"Now, this pile contains maps of this large mansion if you ever want to learn the way around yourself if you do not wish to go with a mentor. Current Smashers, be nice to the entrants and show them around. I have to sort out who's got in as a Smasher with Crazy Hand. Meet back here promptly for the announcements at 8 sharp." On that note, Master Hand left the hall and the current Smashers rushed to their friends on the platform at the front.

Sonic was one of the few people who went off the stage without waiting for anyone to approach him. He simply dashed to where the maps were, skimmed it, then whizzed off to investigate the mansion himself.

Others, such as Diddy Kong, Wario and Waluigi, were confident enough to think they would earn the position and began to meet up with members of Smash Mansion they already knew before being shown round the Mansion.

Krystal watched Mewtwo teleport onto the stage to Lucario, seemingly to have taken an immediate liking. The pair were apparently just staring at each other, however she knew they were scrutinising the other to see if they would pass the non-verbal test.

"Fancy seeing you here. Your bodyguard's not here just yet." A familiar face went close to hers, sneering as she involuntarily flinched at the sight of his long fangs. Wolf flexed his claws directly in front of her eyes so she could see the points meeting up into a fine arrow. "I sharpened these especially. Can't possibly go without leaving a scratch or two on this Mansion, right?"

"Quit sticking around here. I don't recall you ever being a Smasher, and I doubt you'll be accepted as one." Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, offered a reassuring glance to Krystal before glaring at Wolf, sneakily taking her hand as the rivals stared at each other. Others on the stage were staring with a stunned expression at the sight of a rivalry in such a short time. Lucas was on the verge of tears, Ness comforting him in vain.

"Later, Krystal," Wolf said to Fox's face rather than hers. She nodded instinctively as Fox gently pulled her away. Thankfully, he didn't notice her friendly response.

"What were you thinking? If he dares approaches you again, I'll, um, make sure it doesn't happen again," Fox finished lamely. He beamed at Krystal, casting aside all his threats in a heartbeat. "I'll show you round the Mansion. You'll like it here."

Krystal gave a fleeting look to the maps on the table, stating, "I could do with a map though, just in case you get us lost." She heard him give a scowl and he held her hand tighter.

"I've been in this Mansion for ages, I know my way around."

With Fox in the lead, they had a good time, laughing and commenting on people's dormitories and the colour theme of the hallways. They didn't notice how people eventually started going the opposite direction, how the crowd thinned out as the evening progressed. They didn't even notice the various clocks within Smashers' rooms screaming at them it was 10 past 8.

They arrived half an hour later for the gathering since they had had ended up in an area Fox didn't recognise. Hence, they couldn't find their way to the hall for a long time, not setting the greatest impression on Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The accepted Smashers were already announced, and she was not on it. She was the only one. She didn't even earn a position to be an assist trophy, like Waluigi and Lyn. At first, she believed they only refused her because she was unpunctual. But deep down, she knew she wasn't good enough.

The rest of the evening went quickly. Smashers gave encouraging things to her to try again next time, however she already knew she was fighting a losing battle. She felt Fox pat her shoulder for a split second, however she broke off into a run out of the Mansion grounds, wanting to erase everything that happened during the day...

* * *

**Present Day...**

"Hey Fox."

The pilot turned round at the mention of his name. He grinned when he made eye contact with a blue haired swordsman approaching, regardless of losing his match to him. Fox stopped in his tracks and waited for Marth to catch up.

"That was a good match." Marth, and a lot of people, were taller than the fox, so he was used to looking up at people's chins. Marth's shoulders were the same height as his head, so the Altean ducked down to make things easier for him.

"Yeah, just need to train more." Fox revealed more of his sharp teeth as his grin widened.

"Don't train too hard though. Today was a hard match, you're a good opponent." The prince extended a hand and Fox shook it. Getting up, Marth commented, "Can't dawdle for too long. Have to go and see Zelda and Link now."

Fox watched him walk down the corridor to the stands, then turned the opposite direction to train on a free terrain. Having lost the match, he knew Falco wouldn't wait (he wouldn't have waited even if he did win), so he didn't bother to meet him to request for him to be a sparring partner. As usual, he'd get the sandbag, chuck it around a bit and…

She was here.

Fox was bewildered to see the vixen here. She was standing on the grassy lawn of Yoshi's Island, seemingly waiting. Several Smashers had decided to eat their lunch there, since several people hadn't eaten before the match. Sensing someone was watching her, Krystal turned round slowly. She looked the same, he thought. The same rounded ears, the kind eyes, she looked like something out of a picture book. She always was.

As a result of his daydreaming, Fox tripped over his own foot. Krystal stifled a laugh as Fox regained his composure.

"Uh, hi. Um, I wasn't expecting you." Dang it, he was nervous. Krystal waited patiently for him to continue, tilting her head to the side every now and again. He glanced at those sparkling eyes for a fraction of a second before looking downcast.

Think of something, anything!

"I just wanted to give you this. It's not much, but you'll like it." The vixen passed him a plastic bag, which seemed to be creased several times as to how it should be folded up.

"T-thanks." Fox hesitantly took it and spun the gift in his hands, contemplating whether to open it or not in her presence. It could be something pretty embarrassing for all he knew. However, he suddenly remembered his match from earlier. "Did you see my match?" he spluttered hastily.

"No, I had to get you that because I forgot it was White Day," she replied, jerking her head towards the package in Fox's hands. "You sound rather nervous. Did you lose?"

"Yeah, I couldn't concentrate. I had a lot on my mind." Fox looked away in embarrassment about admitting his loss. At least it was better than claiming a non-existent victory. He had his pride.

"What were you thinking about?"

Dang it, he couldn't reveal to her he was nervous as to whether she was watching, whether she was watching his moves just like everyone else. After all, there were seats available for non-Smashers and there was no notice when she came since there was rarely any time to look beforehand.

He wanted to avoid that question. Pride, remember? So he raised her gift, giving it a little shake and exclaimed, "What is this?"

He could feel the present was flat and didn't make any sound, so it wasn't a box containing wonders of any sort. He could feel the hardness of a spine on the top, and he commented bluntly in disappointment, "A book."

"Come on, you'll like it. It's not just any book, it's one with a subliminal message." Krystal was feeling despair – he didn't even like it and that was _with_ wrapping! She knew he would react this way at first, but she couldn't help but think that perhaps he wouldn't like it at all.

Slowly, Fox drew out the map from the plastic bag upside down, then smiled grimly as he saw the back.

"You're still angry at me because we were late for that meeting? Last year?" Fox looked up from the map, his nervous state disappearing in an instant. Krystal shook her head immediately, shocked he had come to that conclusion.

"No, it's just to remind you that you should read maps once in a while. You're one of those men who have too much pride to ask for directions." Krystal beamed upon seeing his insulted face.

"I don't get lost," Fox said grouchily. "The place seems to change from what it originally is, so it's impossible to take yourself back to where you were."

"Pack of lies," Krystal countered. She knew he appreciated it the same – he hadn't thrown it onto the floor just yet, which was a good sign.

Silence followed for a while, with Fox flicking through the maps of the various worlds and Krystal observing the scenery interestedly. Bowser was throwing chips into Wario's mouth, which seemed to suck in every potato. Lucario and Mewtwo were fingering blades of grass idly, every now and again raising their heads to the sky rather than to each other, quietly talking about something she couldn't hear. Suddenly, Fox mentioned something that shocked her.

"You know, even if we did arrive on time for that meeting, you wouldn't have been accepted," Fox muttered as he raised his eyes.

Krystal dropped open her jaw in surprise. It was unlike him to be so blunt and to even mutter. He never usually stated something that could potentially be harmful, not even to Wolf, but perhaps there was an hidden meaning. Perhaps it was because he lost his match that he was in a particularly sour mood.

"I spoke to Master Hand before the potential Smashers were invited here." His voice was still soft, but it had a hint of hesitance. Still, his eyes met hers, which gave him courage. "I made a somewhat selfish request. I wanted him to not accept you as a Smasher, or even an assist trophy. I realise how much becoming one meant to you, however I blocked the path, regardless."

Krystal stared at him. He had done all that beforehand? So she was being hopeful for all that time whilst Fox had encouraged, no,_ pretended_ to encourage her, oblivious of the fact that her efforts would be futile. She looked away, murmuring more to herself the single word, "Why?"

"I cared about you, same way I wanted you to leave the Star Fox team. There's just too many dangers here, both on and off the battlefield." Fox had no idea whether she was listening, but he could tell her head was whirling with the sudden confession. Even he didn't know why he wanted to tell her, but perhaps it meant there should be no more room for secrets.

"I'm sorry for keeping it all a secret, but I just…care about you. I want you to know that much," Fox mumbled. He still couldn't see if she was listening, so he stopped altogether when he saw the uncontrolled rising of her shoulders.

He brought an arm around her shoulders and could feel the jolt of her jump as he did so, however she soon relaxed. He could hear her say, "Jerk" over her muffled sniffs and he grinned.

"Sorry for abandoning you. I've kinda missed the thrill in the galaxies recently." Fox gave her two strong pats on the shoulder before withdrawing it. "Let's go home. Together."

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N: **I kinda made two endings for this, so it was a difficult choice as to which one to keep. Looks like I'm still keeping up with more words per chapter so far. Again, sorry for those people who don't know the Star Fox series, but it has to be done.

Peach's present will go to Mewtwo, which was rather unexpected (but I'm guessing people here have been reading Byoshi's work!!). The poll, after some people stated they wanted to read her chapter, will now go to Nana. I have no hints as to who she should go with, so I listed all the boys who could possibly go with her. Snake, being the exception, was added since someone PMed me saying those two should go together, hence I have included it in the poll.

Anyway, let me know what you think in a review and participate in the poll for the last and final chapter dedicated to Nana.


	5. Peach

**A/N:** This chapter is of Peach's gift to Mewtwo, one which I was not expecting at all. Thanks for the reviews and hope this chapter will be satisfying. This chapter was a pain to write – I can't write politics and I haven't done history for a few years, so forgive me if the information's slightly off. Thanks to Byoshi for, once again, beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 5: Peach /\/\/\/\**

Many people were waiting for Peach in the stands. Since Zelda had entered and sat next to Link, they all knew the girls' lunch was over. Snake was craning his head every few seconds over Dedede's excitable one to catch even a glimpse of Peach. Bowser, sat in front of the mercenary, dusted the seat beside him and sat up straight, glowing at the thought of his long-awaited kiss on the cheek.

Mario and Luigi had decided to sit separately, with an empty space in between them. That way, whoever Peach decided to go for, there was a chance for the other brother to steal her away.

However, all their hearts sank simultaneously as they saw her enter the small box some distance to the left of them where previous Smashers sat.

Peach hoped no-one from the Smashers' box noticed her entrance. She was never one who craved for attention, and having so many people keep an eye out for her made her anxious. She observed her surroundings.

The area for fired Smashers was considerably smaller than for the participating Smashers, the seats taking the form of a three by three square in case they wanted to invite friends. Several of these plastic chairs were cracked and were falling off the metal rail underneath, in desperate need of repairing. Master Hand had refused to treat unworthy people to decent facilities, believing a box all to themselves was enough.

Peach cringed at the sight. The state of the box was probably the reason why Dr Mario and Pichu rarely turned up for the matches. Roy only opted to attend matches Marth was in, cheering on his first friend in Smash Mansion and deciding to stay with him right to the end, even if he wasn't part of it anymore. Mewtwo was another story.

He attended almost every match, often seen with Lucario beside him. Since the cat was only allowed on Smash territory for official matches, it was the only real time where he could talk with Lucario. The two had been forced apart on the day they met, only making their bond stronger.

Peach could see the pair now, talking in hushed tones at the back. Roy was leaning over the unsupportive railing, yelling what she thought were words of encouragement since she could not understand such rapid Japanese.

She walked over to the Pokemon and took the remaining seat beside Lucario. Mewtwo, upon seeing her, gave her what she interpreted as a smile. You can't tell what Pokemon are thinking, so Peach had gotten into the habit of assuming emotions.

"We were just discussing the health issues of Smashers and Pokemon. Disorders have risen a lot for both trainers and their Pokemon in Kanto, so I was concerned whether it was the same here." Mewtwo's violet eyes stared unblinkingly at Peach's own, stating matter-of-factly the social issues over in the Pokemon region. Lucario swivelled round, waiting intently for Peach's answer.

"Now that you mention it, I recall Zelda didn't touch her salad at lunch." Peach saw Mewtwo nod solemnly.

"I suspected so. Society's not as kind as it appears," Mewtwo commented placidly. Mewtwo was among one of the most intelligent Pokemon Peach had met, the other being Lucario, who was eyeing the match in a daze. "People believe they are in control of their own lives, but if you open the curtains, you'll find it's the Government and technology."

Peach gave a warm smile. Mewtwo was someone she could always talk to on equal terms with. He was someone she could debate or agree with about political issues, even if he was a Pokemon and she was a princess. The difference was enormous, but it was close enough to build a bridge over.

"It's not technology's fault. It's not all bad," Lucario chipped in. Lucario was younger than Mewtwo, but his intelligence was near enough on the same level. The canine turned his head slowly to Mewtwo, who had already begun to counter his argument.

"True, it's not all technology's fault. But its significance today makes people depend on it. Sometimes, there are times where we must blame ourselves for our naivety."

Peach could understand where the conversation was going. It was not a debate about health issues and how the information delivery had affected society's thinking. It was far from that. It was about whether the introduction of technology has brought good or bad.

"Since the Industrial Revolution, we have made labour easier and expenditure cheaper. Technology has affected our way of life. And it's made it better for us all." Lucario's voice was creeping up slightly, but Peach knew the cat would not back down in any debate so easily.

"Technology has affected our way of thinking," Mewtwo corrected, his tone still level but just as icy. "Humans are more than capable of doing things using these new sciences, even creating genetic clones and Pokemon."

Now it was brushing on a touchy topic. Lucario and Mewtwo never raised any personal issues within the debates, and she didn't particularly want to see the outcome either.

Peach silenced the pair by raising her hand calmly. The two Pokemon were looking at her with a quizzical expression, since she hadn't contributed to their debate so far. Despite them bickering like an average cat and dog, they got on just as much as Link and Toon Link. Peach smiled as she saw Lucario close his eyes.

"I can see in that handbag something wrapped up. I would say, but I don't think it's for me." Lucario eyed Mewtwo meaningfully.

"That's for later," Peach said smoothly. She saw them turn their attention back to her and still beaming, she continued. "It's White Day today, so I think we should go out for a picnic together. It's such a nice day outside. I think it'll be better out there rather than being cooped up here."

Mewtwo and Lucario exchanged looks. The gift was meant to be for Mewtwo, but having a picnic was pushing it and seemed impossible.

"Master Hand doesn't let me stay here after matches," Mewtwo explained. "I won't be able to join you." Mewtwo was shocked to find Peach had risen to her feet in an instant.

"Master Hand'll be fine with it!" reassured Peach. Lucario looked doubtful, but nodded regardless. "It's _one_ day. I don't think one day's going to make a difference. He probably won't even notice! It'll be great!"

Mewtwo got up in response and floated around the seats to the entrance. He turned around and raised a three-fingered hand. She knew by the twinkle in his eyes and the swinging tail he was as excited about the picnic as she was.

* * *

"This looks like a good spot." Peach set down her handbag on the lawn, after deciding to eat on Yoshi's Island. Peach took out a small box from her handbag, wrapped in the same pink as it and set it in front of Mewtwo, who was already sat down. "Open this whilst waiting. I won't be long."

Mewtwo watched the princess as she patted his bony head and make her way back into the Mansion. He watched after her, even when she had gone into the Mansion, but then Lucario's head bobbed in between.

"You like her, don't you?" Lucario laid himself down on the grass, having successfully grasped Mewtwo's attention.

"Pokemon shouldn't love humans. Like oil and milk, they shouldn't mix in that context. Pokemon are only worthy to be humans' playthings." Mewtwo ran his fingers through the blades of grass, watching them sway with little interest.

"There's no law which says any of that. Doesn't mean that we can't do as we please," Lucario mused to the sky. The clouds above weren't moving quickly, Mewtwo observed. The lack of wind made the afternoon more inviting, but Mewtwo didn't feel happy regardless of his surroundings. "Our only rule is to obey, and that only applies for Pokemon which have masters."

Mewtwo turned his gaze to Lucario, who had crossed one leg over the other and his arms were folded under his head. The dog's eyes were shut, enjoying the warm heat upon his furry face. Mewtwo thought he was asleep, until the canine suddenly said, "Do you like her anyway? Despite her being human?"

His eyes opened lazily and his tail thumped the ground beside him occasionally. Lucario turned his head slightly to face Mewtwo. A look of doubt crossed the violet eyes.

"I don't know, to be honest," pondered Mewtwo. "She's kind to me and she treats me like anyone else, but I can't help but feel as if something's stopping me." Lucario sat up.

"She gave her White Day's gift to you," he pointed out. "She had all sorts of other people on her tail, but she chose you. If the thing's that stopping you is whether she likes you back, then think again."

Mewtwo had gone back to fingering the grass, seemingly oblivious to Lucario's words. Smashers were coming out of the Mansion, wanting to enjoy the sunshine and atmosphere for a few hours before more matches. Peach wasn't among them.

"I'm not sure what is holding me back. All that I know is that it's there." Mewtwo psychically tore the grass and let it drift in the light breeze. "I was never sociable around people. When I was born, that was when I found out I was a clone. That I was unnatural. And now, I don't know how to express how I feel since that could be unnatural as well."

The pair looked up at the sky again without realising.

"How do I know if this is love or if this is just friendship?"

"Like these clouds, you need to do things carefully to move forward," Lucario advised. "If you rush things, it won't go the way you want to."

Mewtwo laughed hollowly. "Some things are easier said than done. It'll be very easy to lose a friendship soon after you find out you love them."

Mewtwo psychically tore out the grass again, but this time he playfully threw the pile at Lucario's face. Lucario gave a pitiful howl and shaded his face in fright with his paws.

"True, I know it'll be difficult, but that's why you have to move slowly and cautiously. So that the feelings become clearer. That was what Sir Aaron once said to me." Lucario swept his paw across the grass meditatively. Mewtwo did the same, lost in thought about Lucario's words.

"Sorry I took so long."

The duo looked up to see Peach carrying a picnic hamper and struggling with a picnic mat. Mewtwo psychically took the mat from Peach and began to lay it out. Surprised by the mat being taken by an invisible force, she began to laugh.

"It looks like a ghost wants to join the party," Peach commented. "If it didn't have such a blue glow around it, I would have believed in ghosts."

Lucario sat up to help arrange the floating mat on the grass, but it had been placed perfectly without the Pokemon's help. Mewtwo gave a smirk.

Peach sat down on the mat and began to take out the food from the hamper. Sandwiches, tarts, they all made Lucario hungry. He sat down on the mat with Peach and began to help unload it. Peach noticed Mewtwo's inactivity and looked up to see what he was doing.

He had lifted the small box Peach had given him and it seemed to turn in the air by itself. Mewtwo's eyes displayed interest and curiosity, scrutinising the box by narrowing them. The ribbon undid itself and the wrapping fell onto the lawn, the box still levitating.

The box was a vibrant yellow, shining even more brightly as the sunshine beamed down on it. Mewtwo could read the words 'Mushroom antiques' on the side facing him, and in response set the box so close to the grass it skimmed the blades. He could see the tabs showing which way to open it and the flaps popped up simultaneously.

After much rummaging around for something he couldn't see, Mewtwo managed to get the thing within out of the box and bubblewrap. He stared at it.

"What is it?" Mewtwo was holding up something like a flower, but it was smaller, shinier and more solid. Lucario crawled over to the floating object and eyed it with equal curiosity.

"It's a brooch I found in an antique shop. I was going to get you something a little less extravagant, but I thought this one was the best one," Peach explained. "Lucario told me once that when you're not here, you travel around the Kanto and Johto regions with only a travelling cape for warmth."

Lucario gave her a puzzled look. "But what's this got to do with it? I don't think this weird…thing's going to keep someone warm." Mewtwo cracked a smile at such an idea.

"With you leaving all the time, I just wanted to give you something to remind you of me and Smash Mansion when you're travelling. You're by yourself, but this simple brooch will remind you that you have friends here, that I'm there for you whatever happens." Peach gave him a smile. "I'll pin it onto your cloak later. But right now, let's begin the picnic – you must both be hungry and you need something fitting to eat before you depart."

Lucario whispered to Mewtwo, "She cares about you," before joining Peach back onto the picnic mat. Mewtwo edged closer; wary at first, then he boldly sat closer to Peach than to Lucario.

Laughing and chatting, they ate their lunch in the blissful sunlight. Peach had only drunk tea with her girl friends so that she could share the happiness during their picnic.

Mewtwo accidentally nudged his bony arm on Peach a few times whilst he was reaching out for the food set in the middle, but she didn't seem to mind. In the same way, Peach would set the things she liked onto Mewtwo's paper plate for him to try. Lucario had noticed this affection and smiled inwardly.

They'd get along just fine, he could tell.

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N:** This was a nightmare to write. But it's finished, nevertheless. Please leave a review on what you think and prepare yourself for the next and final chapter. The winner for the poll was...Snake? What is the world coming to? I have absolutely no idea how to write this, especially since I don't even like the two too much.

Regardless, I'll do my best.


	6. Nana

**A/N:** Here it is, the last and final chapter of Purer than White. I don't know whether to cry in joy or sadness. Yes, this chapter's about Nana giving her gift to…Snake? Oo What a strange pairing. I did not ask for this!! I'll do my best anyway. I think twilight princess will like this very much – Snake and a tiny bit of Meta Knight! And Nana's somewhat bossy attitude is in tribute to Unit Fox-Hound. Hope this satisfies your interest!

Thank you Byoshi for, as always, beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 6: Nana /\/\/\/\**

Nana was happy for the other girls. They don't have to ask for permission from parents and friends as to who they can go out with. They didn't have simple crushes or short-term relationships, they were long gone. They all had their own men, their own paths to choose which wasn't a dead end. They had a future within reach; all they had to do was grasp it.

Nana envied them. She hated being young. Seeing the romance in the cloakrooms and the grounds made her wonder whether she'd ever experience it any time soon. It was painful, just watching and not being part of it.

She sat in exasperation beside Popo, who didn't even notice her enter – he was too busy talking to his best friend, Toon Link. She wasn't even particularly interested in the game, but it was something she could do to pass the air rich with passion.

She didn't notice the smell or her surroundings until she noticed a plump figure in front of her lean over the railings. Trust Popo to give her the best seat, directly behind Wario. Nana wrinkled her nose in disgust. The stench was filled with sweat and food, but the worst was yet to come.

Please let the match finish soon, she hoped. That way I won't suffocate from the smell before I even reach the doors.

She averted her gaze from the man to the Smasher sat to her left. There were very few Smashers she could tolerate, and Wario wasn't one of them. His attitude and manners weren't top notch, and everything he touched seemed to reek afterwards.

The man next to her wasn't any better.

Snake was craning his head over Kirby with as little interest as possible. Nana could see through this seemingly innocent gesture, even though she couldn't see his searching piggy eyes. Zelda was trying making her way past Falco and the dispute had caught the attention of the mercenary, evidently.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Nana questioned resignedly. Snake waved a hand without turning round. Obviously he was too intent on watching Zelda's back.

Nana rolled her eyes and sank her head into her hands. Wasn't there anyone _sane_ to talk to? Wario's burly silhouette was a repulsive sight, Popo had restricted her from acting as an adult by telling her not to give a present to anyone and Snake was being himself.

"What were you saying?" Snake had turned round after discovering Zelda had sat down out of range. Nana groaned in despair.

"You really need to find a better hobby," Nana commented to her knees. It wasn't going to work, but it was something to pass the time. Soon, the match would be over and she could escape from the cramped box.

"I have plenty of hobbies, actually," Snake snapped defensively. "Like fishing and, um, volleyball…"

It was so obvious he was making it up. Even when she couldn't see him, she knew by the stammers and the choice of hobbies. She looked up from her lap, her expression reflecting her short patience of such a false list.

"You play volleyball? I highly doubt it," remarked Nana. Snake's list finished with an 'and', his mouth still open. "You probably only mentioned that because of the girls of the beach rather than the sport itself."

"Now hold on a minute," Snake demanded. "The point of me saying my recent hobbies is so that you know I do other things. And you immediately jump to conclusions!"

Nana smirked.

"You're just defending yourself because you don't want to be seen as a pervert." Nana crossed one leg over the other triumphantly as she saw Snake's mouth still hanging open. "Don't do that, your face is off-putting."

Snake shrugged, his eyes showing his surprise. "I'm stunned how someone as young as you can be so blunt." He started stretching, trying to glance over Dedede to the door as discretely as possible. His arms seemed to hover midair as his eyes strained to see over Dedede's large build. Nana sighed.

"No one's interested in you, so stop keeping an eye on them every few seconds," Nana retorted as Snake continued to watch the doorway. It really made her wonder how Snake could spend so much time looking. "It's unnerving having some perv watching their every move."

Snake swivelled in his seat slowly back round to Nana, trying to catch a good long look at Zelda. His bandana barely moved across his back, making it very temping for Nana to pull it and get his attention quicker.

But she didn't. That would only make Snake happier. Any form of affection from a girl was the equivalent of an engagement ring.

Instead she tapped her foot quietly as he observed Zelda's tearful face. She couldn't hear what the princess was saying, but it was likely Snake was trying to anyway - she could tell from his strained posture and the way his head was slightly on one side.

If there was no one sitting next to him, he could have probably watched her through the whole match. Nana yanked his bandana without thinking.

"Ow! There was no need for that!" Snake met Nana's eyes, rubbing the knot where the two ends of the bandana met. "I was only worried about why Zelda was crying. It's probably Link's fault."

"More like you were watching Zelda because it's Zelda," commented Nana hotly. She uncrossed her legs in frustration and leaned over to him, much to his surprise. She could smell his aroma of leather and shampoo, but most of all she could smell was the source of all problems. "Honestly, why don't you get a life?"

Snake could tell how serious she was. He liked it best when girls were angry, but he decided not to mention that. With Nana, it was best to go where she wanted to go rather than try to reason with her.

In a sense, she was right. Perhaps he should get a new hobby, something more worthwhile than daydreaming about all the babes on the beach. Maybe there was something else out there for him to do, something that didn't hurt him the way unrequited love did.

"…Okay," he muttered reluctantly and, upon seeing Nana's face of disbelief, gave a wry smile. "Perhaps I should change. You know, become a new man." He turned his attention back to Fox and Marth's match, but it proved an impossible task since Bowser in front of him shifted every few seconds.

Nana gave a small laugh.

"Change just like that? That'll be a right mission. Remember that day you planted a mine outside the girls' toilets?" Nana wasn't going to take to Snake's resolution that easily.

"That was only one time!" Snake denied. "I only did it just that once, I never did it again." Nana gave a contemptuous snort.

"I recall seeing it at least three times, all planted yesterday outside different doors. You're just trying multiple ways to peek up their skirts!"

Nana couldn't hear Snake's hurt reply, since the true spectators of the match had given a massive uproar and concluded Marth the winner. As if she was interested in his reply anyway.

People around her were shuffling and chatting about the events of the match. The noise was tremendous and it was as annoying as Snake's presence.

She needed to get out of here. Quick.

She rose to pass Snake, expecting him to get up after her, but he didn't. She made her way back to the doors where the busy crowd was filtering through, anxious to get away from the hubbub. The procession was a slow process, so she decided to keep an eye out for what Snake was doing.

He was some way behind her, and he wasn't focusing his attention on where he was going or his slow walking pace. His gaze drifted over to where Zelda and Link were sat, seemingly in a tight embrace. Even from this distance, she knew he had sighed by the way his shoulders drooped and the head hung low.

She pushed her way back through the crowd to approach Snake.

"Hey, I thought you were a new man," Nana said sarcastically, eying his distant eyes reproachfully. Snake laughed hollowly, still looking at the Hylian princess.

"As you said, it's a right mission. There are so many beautiful women in this world," he declared.

"Snap out of it, perv," Nana retorted, grabbing hold of his arm with one hand and then his ear with the other. She began to drag him to the exit, away from the Hylians. As she was turning round, she saw a glimmer of pink up on the awning. Must have been my imagination, she thought, for no sooner had she caught sight of it, it disappeared.

She brought him right to the corridor, when his yelps were beginning to get to her. There was more space here, and the Smashers around her were just as eager as her to stretch their legs.

"Come on, you've got to admit, there are a lot of gorgeous women here in Smash Mansion, especially Zelda," Snake stated.

She threw her back onto the plastered wall in enragement. She was doing what she thought was right for the other female Smashers, but with Snake suggesting things that were genuinely being annoying, it was a difficult task.

She wasn't even a teenager, yet Snake was enough to give her daily mood swings. "You're even worse today since it's White Day. You're not going to get any presents, I hope you know."

Snake hung his head in dismay. "I really wonder why." Nana noted he wasn't being sarcastic. "Zelda sat with Link, I saw Peach with Lucario, why do they prefer them to me? And I didn't even see Samus."

For a fraction of a second, Nana almost felt sorry for him. He suffers unreturned love not from one, but from three women. But she discarded that feeling as soon as it had come – he tries to look up their skirts at every opportunity!

"Maybe it's because you're some guy who wants to know a woman's body before their character and personality." Her anger was rising, she could feel it. "Maybe it's because you're some guy who wants three women rather than one. Maybe it's because you're some guy who's as shallow as can be!" She breathed heavily.

Snake grinned. "Perhaps that's true. Though I was kinda expecting at least one present." Nana arched an eyebrow.

"You want a present? I'll give you one alright."

Snake's eyebrows rose hopefully, but she hadn't taken anything out of her bag or even moved. Snake couldn't comprehend it. Until he saw her smile cheekily, he thought he was going to receive a nice present. The glimmer in her eyes had sparked excitement, but it was a mixture of that and fury.

She had raised a leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.

"Ow...!" he groaned. He had not expected that at all. People around him were laughing – at him. He buckled over and clutched his shin tightly, knowing a bruise was building there. And that was a kick from a little girl!

Nana ran down the hallway to tell Popo, leaving Snake to deal with the immense pain by himself.

He gritted his teeth. "At least it wasn't the mallet."

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N: **Final chapter finished. It's rather short, but there you have it. I recently found out Meta Knight's eyes turn pink when he's amused, so I just felt like adding that in to add to the humour. Please leave a review on what you think! I may write more fics in the near future following exams but I cannot guarantee it, so watch this space!


	7. Jigglypuff

**A/N:** That's right, White Day's _still_ here after two whole months! But, since I discovered I was missing Jigglypuff, I decided to add one final chapter to it. It's taken me a while since I had to get the poll up and write it during the exam period, but it's done nevertheless! I'm sorry for the false alarm!

So anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a Meta KnightxJigglypuff one! And, watching 'Hoshi no Kaabii' as opposed to 'Kirby: Right Back at Ya!', I have put down Fumu's name as Fumu rather than Tiff as it is in the English dub, to avoid confusion.

And one final thing (I love rambling), thanks to Byoshi who beta read this for me, but I think you all knew that ;p Now seriously, here's the chapter.

* * *

**/\/\/\/\ Chapter 7: Jigglypuff /\/\/\/\**

"Please don't tell me that card's come out again." Pikachu's words came out as a series of 'Pika's, but the balloon Pokemon next to him understood every word. She gave a careless shrug, still scrutinising the card on her lap.

"Come on, who would send a blank Valentine's Day card?" she replied with her own set of 'Jiggly's. She knew if Pikachu started a conversation with Poketalk, it was a secret topic he obviously didn't want anyone else to know of.

When the pair first started, they were eager to make friends and have fun, but there was one problem: no one understood them. After much annoyance and patience, they were able to communicate to anyone without difficulty.

Out of compassion, they decided to teach any other Pokemon English. Mewtwo and Lucario didn't require their assistance, being able to communicate using telepathy. Save for them, the other Pokemon were keen to begin training.

Pichu and Charizard were the only ones unable to grasp the concept, no matter how hard they tried. Pichu stuck to learning the names of Smashers he was closest to and if he needed anything, Squirtle took the role of being his interpreter. Charizard, being raised in the mountains, could not even speak his own name. Instead, he resorted to roars and whines to express his emotions.

"Ever since that card arrived, you haven't been yourself," grumbled Pikachu, flicking his tail. "Normally you'd go crazy at even the smallest things, but now you seem more…aloof. Perhaps this Valentine's thing has all gone into your head." Jigglypuff widened her eyes.

"It's not a crime for a girl to think of romance. Even men do it. I've seen Meta Knight writing to Fumu before," Jigglypuff said as Pikachu gave a smirk.

"You know, how exactly do you _know_ it's a love letter?" He got her there. Meta Knight had only asked her to send it for him. Even if she wanted to know, she would never open up someone else's letter, let alone Meta Knight's. It was a breach of privacy. She gave the mouse a sheepish grin.

"I don't," she admitted, brushing aside her curl nonchalantly. Pikachu's ears twitched triumphantly as he shifted in his seat to face her fully.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you asked," he teased.

"He seemed pretty peeved when I asked who the letter was for and to be honest, I'd rather stay in one piece," she snapped back to Pikachu's jeering face. "Plus that was last week, been and gone." At this point, she was happy the fact no one else around her could understand. Coming to think of it, where exactly _was _Meta Knight?

She turned round her seat, trying to be discrete as she scanned the spectators. Obviously she was far from it since Link had raised his eyebrows at her and Ganondorf had even blown a kiss at her. Talk about creepy!

"He likes you," Pikachu commented as she swivelled round to face him again. "At least you know one person who sent you a card."

"One of them was yours, right?" Jigglypuff asked. The electric mouse grinned.

"It was kinda obvious, since the autograph at the bottom was a thunderbolt."

There were four she had received, meaning there were still two more mysterious senders. One of them was definitely Kirby – it had food on the front, making it the biggest giveaway imaginable. But the second? She looked at the card on her lap again.

It was a dull blue, simply with 'I love you' in fancy gold writing. Even the front was blank! No picture, no caption, nothing. Hardly helpful. It felt smooth, almost fresh, even after a month of her fiddling with it and changing location every few seconds.

"This admirer has no sense of style," Pikachu commented. "Where do you buy totally blank cards? This one must be a total cheapskate!"

"Or, perhaps it just means he's got very poor creativity." She beamed at him. "It's been bugging me all month. Perhaps I'll find out today. Let's just watch the game."

Pikachu was more than happy to watch Fox and Marth run up and down Final Destination, but Jigglypuff was only half watching. If Pikachu was talking to her at all, she didn't register it.

Now that she didn't have to talk to anyone, she realised just how obsessed she was about the card. The simple card on her lap was causing her so much misery she couldn't believe it. It was definitely not Ganondorf's – his handwriting was atrocious and he wouldn't put so much effort into three simple words. She looked at the back for a clue, but it was just as empty as the front. How could it be so hard?

"Yay! Marth won!" The mouse's words brought her back to reality. Marth on the stadium looked bewildered as the first rounds of applause began, but soon regained his composure and received it with several gestures of his arm. "Let's go."

She let Pikachu hold her hand and drag her through the already-moving crowd. The card in one hand, Pikachu's in the other. What was more important?

"The mysterious sender, obviously," Jigglypuff concluded immediately. Pikachu glanced at her in confusion at her sudden outburst. Jigglypuff blushed, muttering, "Whoops."

Why did she have to say that out loud?

Pikachu gave a shrug (meaning he didn't care) and continued to lead her out into the hallway. The air was cooler here and she only just realised how long the match really was.

"Jigglypuff, could I talk to you for a moment?" The balloon Pokemon jumped as someone addressed her. She looked round wildly until she noticed a caped puffball to her right. Pikachu grinned.

"Go ahead, I don't mind, he said, loosening his grip. Jigglypuff noticed the Pokemon's pointed look at her and could only assume he wanted her to bring up the previous topic. She shrugged. She found it especially nosy, but the only way to silence Pikachu was to agree.

The mouse gave a curt nod to Meta Knight before pushing his way through the crowd to meet up with the other Pokemon. Jigglypuff watched his retreating back for a while before realising Meta Knight was still waiting.

"Walk with me," came his order and with a brush of his cape, he proceeded down the hallway without waiting for her to answer. If he hadn't spoken to her beforehand, Jigglypuff would have remained where she was.

She followed the warrior hurriedly and matched his pace.

"So? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Her question went unanswered as he proceeded without acknowledging her. So much for talking to her for a moment!

As they went through the vast corridors and into the comforts of the kitchen, Jigglypuff chose to remain silent since that was what Meta Knight seemed eager to do. At this rate, she might as well disappear and he wouldn't even notice.

"Here. You'll need this," Meta Knight finally said, handing her a glass of water. Puzzled, she took the glass from him and took a small sip to be polite. Her eyes followed him into the dining room and perch onto a stool near the door. She hesitantly did so as well.

She could feel his eyes on her, and it wasn't exactly a nice feeling either. His behaviour was strange, from offering her a drink with no real notice to even asking to talk to her. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. One thing she hated about Meta Knight was how his mask prevented her from seeing his emotions. The only real indicators were his change of eye colour, which very rarely occurred, and the tone of voice. But with the silence that ensued, she had no idea whatsoever.

"There are some people who have a massive effect upon the Mansion and its residents simply by being themselves," he carefully commented.

He was back to not answering her questions. Perhaps going with him was a bad idea. Perhaps that's why he had given her the glass of water – to get her onto her good side before a massive lecture about something.

"You have much to explain." Meta Knight's gaze never left Jigglypuff's emerald eyes. "It's not just me who has noticed your change of character. It's beginning to worry a lot of people."

So this was what it was about. It was obviously none of his business, even if he was trying to do it for the sake of her and the other Smashers. This was her mystery and hers only. She didn't need his help.

"I'm fine," she denied. She began to leave her stool, but a gloved hand stopped her. She glanced down where he was holding her, then soon realised the card was in that very hand. She pulled her arm away and hid the card from Meta Knight's prying eyes. He was probably gloating at her about now.

But the laughter never came.

"How long have you been carrying that around?" Meta Knight leaned back onto the backrest of the stool. Why was he so careless? It annoyed her.

"What's it to you?" the balloon Pokemon muttered sceptically.

"I've already said. You've been acting oddly. Differently." The puffball's tone was flat, but there was a hint of anxiety. She was certain of it.

Should she tell him? Only Pikachu knew of her obsession of finding the admirer, and perhaps it was better that way. But perhaps some things were meant to be discovered with another rather than by yourself.

"It's nothing, really," she murmured as she passed the card to Meta Knight. She noted he didn't take it from her. He just looked at the blank cover.

"You've been down all month because of a card?" Why did he have to make her feel so stupid?

"All the others were easy enough. But this one has absolutely nothing," she reasoned. Why was she spilling her beans to Meta Knight of all people? "There's only three empty words written in there and it's just flimsy piece of card. It makes me mad thinking about it all the time since I don't even know who the person who sent it is and whether it was just a prank!"

Meta Knight calmly gestured to the glass in Jigglypuff's hand, which was shaking throughout her rant. She drained the water in frustration.

"Don't expect the most obvious ways, that's all I can say. Sometimes, the name you're looking for is not in illustrations and card designs as you expect. It'll be something deeper."

"But there's nothing to look deeper _into_. It's blank. And there are three ridiculously unhelpful words, which could possibly be empty anyway." Jigglypuff threw the card as far away as she could. Both sets of eyes watched it flutter through the air until it landed only a foot away, open. The words seemed to gleam in her head only a few hours ago but now, it seemed like a dull yellow. Perhaps it wasn't worth fussing over.

"It's not as blank as it seems. For example, why that colour scheme?"

She hadn't thought of that. Blue and gold. What was that meant to show? She could only think of Ike, with his golden sword and his blue cape and hair. There was no chance he would like her of all people. She was a puffball and he was a human. Perhaps there was someone just like him, but smaller.

Someone like the warrior seated next to her.

"You?" she questioned in surprise. Somehow, everything became obvious. From the card to the opportunity to talk to her today because he was concerned. And finally knowing had lifted an immense load off her. Her month of searching had finally reached its end. "And what about Fumu?" Meta Knight raised his head.

"I wanted to know how everyone was at home." Such an obvious answer. She could kick herself.

She leapt down from her stool. She felt light, and it felt good. Throughout the past month, she had somehow turned something so simple into a living nightmare.

Her hand somehow reached into Meta Knight's, and his gasp showed he was just as shocked as she was.

"Now I've finally found you, I want to cook you dinner!" What was she saying? She couldn't cook at all! But somehow, her hyperactive nature got the better of her and began to take its toll from its long slumber. It was not going to be good, but she somehow couldn't contain her excitement. This was the perfect route to disaster, she knew it. And she couldn't do a thing to prevent it.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea," Meta Knight stammered. Jigglypuff rolled her eyes at such a feeble argument.

"Come on, how hard can it be? I can cook with my eyes closed, it's actually pretty simple. It'll be fun!"

The swordsman cringed under his mask. "That's what I'm concerned about."

**/\/\/\/\ End /\/\/\/\**

* * *

**A/N: **Now, _this_ is the final chapter. I still can't believe I actually missed out Jigglypuff! So no more false alarms. This is the _definite_ final one! Anyway, please read and review – it'll be good if I knew what you thought of it.

If you like this pairing, there's a Meta KnightxJigglypuff Army on Umbreon Mastah's profile which is currently recruiting members. And, you know, it's not much of an army if there's only three members ;p


End file.
